This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to adjustable display sizes for an electronic display device. It may be desirable for electronic devices to be flexible and versatile in order to accommodate a variety of user needs. The number of tasks and uses for electronic devices are increasing. As the number of tasks and uses for electronic devices increase, the need for flexibility and versatility for electronic devices may also increase.